


bnd x

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Kudos: 1





	bnd x

i feel kind of like death

sleeping through my days because i'm drowsy from my meds 

thank god i'm not talking to someone i like i would be embarassing myself big time i always talk too much when i'm tired

i normally fast before a vacation so it's weird to not be doing that

i'm pretty excited to see my cousins though

i don't have to be insecure in a swimsuit

and pros of being single again don't have to worry about weird tan lines ~~or scars~~ nobody's getting under my clothes

i am. lonely

i wish i had bubble tea rn ngl

not that it's relevant but still

~~can i undo a thought? anyway texting other people about tua s2 isn't quite the same am i allowed to miss that dumb interaction probably not shut up brain~~

~~i have officially ctrl z'd a thought~~

i have a couple of friends in a couple of my classes that's cool

anna banana is in english with me so fun study dates!! platonic dates lmao just realized that might sound weird

...i just got a text asking if me and ray were dating i'm thriving 

~~we're not lmao inside joke that we're married~~

~~if anyone wants to date me they'd have to deal with that sorry not sorry~~

this is so funny oh my god

i am currently bored and making an earring out of ray's old cart so if anyone wants to talk i'll be here


End file.
